


those who bear the brand

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, FE Kink Meme, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCINA, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The princess stands, naked, between two men. Her blue hair, loose, cascades down her shoulders. Though she can hardly keep her eyes open, as she struggles against the pleasure she feels, the Mark of Naga which one bears is plain enough.





	those who bear the brand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucina I guess? A fill for the new FE Kink Meme on Tumblr.

The princess stands, naked, between two men. Her blue hair, loose, cascades down her shoulders. Though she can hardly keep her eyes open, as she struggles against the pleasure she feels, the Mark of Naga which one bears is plain enough. Lucina can’t help but moan into her lover’s mouth, as the brunette drives his tongue into her mouth. It is a rare moment of quiet for the man, as he is too preoccupied to spout any of his usual nonsense.

The swordsman’s hand is between Lucina’s legs, the Brand on the back visible as he pushes his finger into her wet folds, eagerly hooking it within her. Each of his motions is skillful, deliberate, a relief to Lucina after how much he talked himself up, how much he  _ assured _ them he could keep up. So far, Owain didn’t disappoint.

Not that the man who stood behind Lucina would admit to that. His bare shoulder, emblazoned with the same Brand as Lucina and Owain, is pushing his oil-slick finger into Lucina’s ass, and considering slipping a second into her, so that he can scissor them, preparing her for what is to come. Chrom can’t help but feel a bit apprehensive, as he prepares to fuck his daughter in the ass. Of course, with it being Owain’s first time with them, he would take her from the front, but it is still a new experience for the Exalt.

Between the efforts of her father and her cousin, Lucina can hardly think straight. She knows that she  _ should _ feel guilty for this, but  _ Gods _ it feels so incredible. With both Owain’s and Chrom’s fingers pushing into her, hooking within her, only to pull back out, it is impossible for her to focus on something like guilt. Pleasure washes over her, and her body practically burns with desire for the both of them.

Owain breaks their kiss, and announces; “See? I told you, my sword hand is good for more than just blades!”

“Gods, Owain, was that really necessary?” Chrom asks, as he pushes a second finger into Lucina’s ass. Any words the princess might have had are lost, as she feels herself  _ stretch _ around his fingers. As if trying to keep up, Owain drives a second finger into her core, and Lucina can’t help but cry out, trying desperately to keep up with their frantic efforts to ready her. 

“Of course! A hero like myself is well-versed in numerous things, and the pleasure of a princess would naturally fall into that spectrum!”

“I… can tell…” Lucina barely manages, between moans. She reaches up, grabbing the base of Owain’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. She, too, would prefer to keep him quiet. Relatively so, at least, as even during a kiss, his moans come frequently.

“Thank you, Lucina,” Chrom says, and as he scissors his fingers within her, Lucina nearly blanks. Their combined efforts soon prove too much for her, and she groans into Owain’s mouth, a desperate, needy sound that leaves the swordsman blushing, as her body trembles under the force of her climax. 

Both her cousin and her father pull their fingers out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling. Naturally, the feeling of their cocks teasing against her entrances quickly replaces their fingers. Before she has even recovered, Chrom murmurs into her ear.

“Are you ready, Lucina?” and she breaks her kiss, eager to answer.

“Yes… Father. I’m ready!”

“Ah, finally, the time has come! This coupling has been fated, destined, even! I can’t begin to express my j-” Owain starts, but Lucina quickly pulls him into another kiss, silencing him. Chrom pours a bit more oil onto his hand, then begins pumping at his cock, adding a bit more of the lubricant, as a final measure. Without any further delay, he pushes into his daughter. Slowly, but surely, his cock enters her, and it is so much  _ bigger _ than his fingers. Lucina cries out, partially due to pain, but also because of the underlying  _ pleasure _ she feels as he fills her,  _ stretches _ her. Owain isn’t far behind, pushing himself into her as well. He may not be quite as large as Chrom, but the warmth of his cock as he enters her needy folds is pleasant,  _ maddening _ even. 

They each push into her, until they can go no further. Then, they wait. The uncle and nephew’s eyes lock, both wanting to give Lucina a moment to adjust. But once the princess nods, they both pull back, thrusting into her in tandem. The feeling is indescribable, as they both pull out, and thrust in, keeping a shockingly perfect rhythm. Lucina loses herself in the force of their motions, and Chrom and Owain both swear they can feel the other within her as they fuck her.

Lucina knows she should feel guilty, being fucked by both her father and her cousin at the same time, but  _ Gods  _ they’re both so amazing. Slowly, their rhythm falters, Chrom pulling ahead as he loses control. The Exalt isn’t known for his finesse, and it shows in the bedroom as well as on the battlefield. Nonetheless, each of his thrusts only serves to shove Lucina onto Owain’s cock, while each of Owain’s pushes her back, onto Chrom. The princess is bounced back and forth, trying her hardest to hold on as they pick up speed.

Chrom and Owain both struggle against their own limits, wanting to keep this going for as long as possible, both for Lucina’s pleasure, and because neither of them want to lose to the other. Their struggles only grow more and more difficult, however, as Lucina begins moaning more, and more. Occasionally crying out one of their names. Eventually, she cries out something else. Something that proves too much for Chrom.

“D-daddy…” she calls out, and Owain’s eyes widen. Chrom thrusts into her again, groaning at the word. In spite of all of his efforts, his  _ need _ to outlast his nephew, he comes, his seed spilling into her ass, filling his daughter with a pleasant, wet, warmth. The feeling is enough to drive Lucina past her limit once more, causing her to moan, as her cunt tightens around Owain’s cock.

Chrom can at least take solace in the fact that Owain finishes so soon after him, as the way Lucina  _ clenches _ around him proves too much for the showy swordsman. WIth a soft moan, he comes, much too distracted to pull out of his cousin, instead allowing his seed to fill her. 

They pull out of her, then, and Lucina is left standing on her own, legs still a bit shaky as she recovers. 

“That was… incredible…” she manages, grinning.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Lucina. Perhaps we’ll do this again.”

“Soon, I hope! I imagine you won’t be able to resist for long, now that you’ve seen how great my technique can be!” Owain says, and as much as she hates to admit it, Lucina must concede that Owain has a certain natural skill.

“Between the two of you, I know I can’t stay away for long…” Lucina says, looking down. As always, the guilt begins to settle in after they’re done. As if fucking her father wasn’t already bad enough, they brought her cousin into things as well. And to top it all off, Lucina  _ eagerly _ awaits the next time the three of them can be together. Certainly not a proper feeling for a future Exalt.


End file.
